


Too Much Wine

by xlittlefoolx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Fic, Drabble, Early Work, Formatting Sucks, Plot Twists, Pointless, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlittlefoolx/pseuds/xlittlefoolx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Snape, nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SymphonicRedWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicRedWolf/gifts).



> This is for you babe.

“Class! Moonstone essays are due today!” I shouted to the Hufflepuff 5th years. They all scrambled to the front to hand in their rolls of parchment. They handed them in and I praised the lord that it was finally dinnertime on Friday. The teenagers flocked out, feeling the way I did. I swept out the door, flew down the stairs and into the Great Hall. I strode past the Slytherin Table to the Staff Table. The only chair left was next to Prof Sinistra on the far end. That was fine with me; the Astronomy Master was a good conversationalist. We chatted about O.W.L.’s as food started to appear. I grabbed a bowl of pasta and put a few breadsticks on my plate. I poured myself a glass of red wine and offered her some. She accepted and we chatted over the wine, slowly getting plastered. By the time dessert came round, I was slurring out pick-up lines and Sinistra was giggling like a school girl. By then, Filius had started staring, Dolores Umbridge had actually begun to come and tell us off, Hagrid’s eyes were the size of saucers, Dumbledore was completely oblivious to the activities of his staff (he was keeping an eye on the children), Madam Hooch and Pomona were giggling and several students were watching with mildly detached interest. None of this could compare to Minerva’s reaction. She was hunched over her apple pie, laughing so hard you’d have thought _she_ was the drunken one. She came over, snickering, to escort me to my dungeon while Filius took Sinistra to her lofty tower. Minerva was still chuckling by the time we arrived at the door to the dungeons. “Are you alright, Severus? Or do you require further assistance?” she asked with an amused smirk. “Oi’m foine!” I managed to slur out. She let me walk to the door where I promptly fell over. She hurried over and straightened me up. “Apparently not,” she said as she walked with a hand on my arm. I led her through the dungeons to my bedroom. “Awlye. Oi tink Oi gots it.” I said. She ignored me and simply pushed me onto the bed…

*

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and no recollection of my activities from the previous night.

I’d just realized I had no clothes on when I turned to see Minerva sleeping. Then everything came back in a rush that made me fall back into the pillows. “Shit…”

I had too much wine.


End file.
